Pinkie Blink
by TomeofArms
Summary: Ever wondered why Pinkie Pie can do certain things other ponies...can't? Well if Twilight knew the real story, there's nothing for certain that would say with all her scientific data she would still believe.


Pinkie Blink

"…why yes, my good fillies, if you were to launch this water balloon at this 35 degree angle using about a third of your power you'd be able to hit right in the cutie mark from this distance."

"Wow, Pinkie, you're so smart!"

Pinkie blushed a little, her hoof scratching the sidewalk. "Eh heh, I guess I am," she smiled, adjusting her glasses. "I just wish I could see without having to use bifocals."

"I think you look pretty, Miss Pinkie," Orange Peel said, grinning widely, bouncing up and down. "You're the best party thrower in all Manehattan!"

Pinkie loved to be praised for her parties. "That's right, I am, otherwise, it wouldn't be my cutie mark! Anyway, little fillies, I'll teach you more water balloon throwing techniques later, and maybe if we're lucky, tomorrow we will have our own little party on the street court for your game with Fillydelphia!"

As her little ponies galloped always, laughing with excitement, Pinkie turned a corner towards her apartment and sighed to herself. Leaving the rock farm was the best thing she'd done, even if it meant leaving Marble and Limestone in search for a better life, because she felt she was meant for something more, and she knew deep down there was something bigger out there. However, a life of throwing parties for people and keeping people happy was downright exhausting at times, ones with fillies especially. She felt like she just couldn't keep up anymore, and she couldn't exactly mesh with the older, more refined mares and colts either, so she had to grow up faster than she thought to keep ponies satisfied and have a good reputation for her line of work.

"_Let's see," _Pinkie thought to herself while slowly trotting to her apartment on 4th Trail. "_I have to schedule an inauguration party for the next mayor by tomorrow and I have to make it theme appropriate, which means I'll need to run to the store and buy Equestrian colored streamers…also I don't want to disappoint the little fillies either, so I'll need to find time to make a party for them as well…I really need a checklist, but between the cost of ink and party supplies, the demand for the supplies win it out yet again. It'd be a lot easier to have parties for the little ponies if my glasses didn't keep getting knocked off and I would need to spend the next half hour finding them."_

Getting upstairs and sitting on her ottoman, she crossed her hindhoofs and looked up at the ceiling. Same old planked wood, same cobweb hanging from the ceiling, same old fuzzy squared patch in the middle of…

"Wait, what is that!?" Pinkie exclaimed out loud, falling off the ottoman and landing with a thud on her floor. "Ouch…"

"Hey, Pinkamena, cut it out!" somepony one floor down yelled, hitting the floor with a broom. "I can't hear my bass over all the noise you're making!"

"Stuff it, Seismic Riff!" Pinkie yelled back. "You make more noise than anyone else in the complex, take your decibels and shove them down your throat!"

Pinkie went back to examining the fuzzy patch on her ceiling. It seemed to be…digital. She stood on her ottoman and tried to reach it, but her ceiling was too high, and there wasn't even a chair or table for her to use: her apartment consisted of an ottoman, a futon, and various packages for party supplies. She jumped on the ottoman and tried to reach, but leaping wasn't really her strong point. Soon she gave up and curled up on the ottoman, patting her tail back to its straight original form. She looked down at her cutie mark: A single balloon with a pencil attached to its string. The force from the Sonic Rainboom had blown her hair back and made it poofy, and since then, she regularly forced it to stay like that because it made everyone else smile more.

"_A lot of work, but worth it for the fillies, not to mention it complements my job description," _She thought as she began to drift to sleep with the setting sun.

Pinkie felt a sense of accomplishment as she happily trotted back to her apartment. She woke up early and managed to organize both parties at one time, and both parties enjoyed their parties. It was just too bad the fillies had to cut theirs short with the sunset and their worried parents calling them back before they stayed up too late.

"What a splendid day this was," she said to herself, skipping up the steps and unlocking her door. "And my mane kept its volume too. It's too bad that basketball came out of nowhere and broke one of my lenses."

She examined her glasses and decided if she could make enough bits by the end of the week, she could buy herself some new ones. There was only one matter on her hands: that fuzzy patch on her ceiling. She squinted at it, examining every detail she could see: seemed to move at irregular intervals, distorted shadow, displacement of color, blocky patches.

"C'mon," she muttered to herself as she bounced on her ottoman, stretching her hoof out towards it. "A little higher…"

She willed herself to reach it. "_If that really is a digital glitch, that means I can do what I want to. I'm a cartoon!_" she bounced herself once again, and she found herself soaring straight into it.

"_…ugh where am i?_" Pinkie picked herself and her broken glasses off the ground. She stared around herself, and there was naught but green matrices and tunnels over a sky filled with ever-changing binary code. It was then she knew where she was.

"C++ Flash zone," she muttered in awe.

Suddenly a giant mound of green matrix rose up in front of her and stared at her, eyes filled with code running vertically. "What are you doing here, little pony?"

"Um…" Pinkie muttered, staring at the entity.

"Analysis indicates you are Pinkamena Diane Pie, version 1, main character of Flash animation, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic compilation, as Earth Pony, Element of Harmony: Laughter, current habitat, Manehattan cluster, role, party planner. You should not be on this plane."

"So you're telling me I'm a character in a Flash animation series? And I never knew?!" Pinkie started yelling, stomping her hooves. "My world is pretty much just someone's plaything? And who are you, Mr. Lump!?"

"I am LFC+, the virus golem in charge of your series," it replied as it slowly moved towards Pinkie. "I keep the glitches and the wormholes sealed to prevent accidents like yours from occurring. Now go back to where you came, pony, and I will rewrite your code so your don't remember anything."

Pinkie was ignoring him and chewing on the ground matrix. She successfully bit off a piece and swallowed it hole. She felt a power run through her body she had never felt before. "No, no one's rewriting my code!" she said. "And I'm going to tell the other ponies…about…"

Her legs collapsed under her. Code streamed through her eyes, slowly assimilating itself into her being. If she concentrated she could see what was going on, but she could barely understand it.

The golem looked down at her. "You have eaten part of the matrix which you cannot control, but I can help you if you swear not to let your kind know about it and you let me erase the part of your code which remembers this very scene."

Pinkie had no choice. She could see everything and understand everything, but at the same time, she could remember nothing but the numbers scrolling upwards in her vision. "…D…deal, LFC+." She managed to say.

In the next instance, there was just black, but she could feel herself returning to normal, the power that once overwhelmed her slowly fading to a tolerable level, the numbers and her stats slowing down to where she could understand them:

Pinkie_Pie000002

Status: ERROR/mind_function_encoded/C++…[revert to base functionality]

/science/physic/chemistry=?.{[no longer needed]/[code dominated]}

Element Status: complete...[code does not dominate Element]

Cutie Mark Status: complete./[code subject to change]

"_That's interesting…it's going to change my mind, might as well change some other things along with it,_" she thought to herself.

"Hey, y'alright?"

"…"

"Big Mac, help me get this pony to her hooves."

"Eeyup."

Pinkie opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the ground in the middle of an apple orchard. With no reason to it whatsoever, she used her mane to bounce close to 3 feet into the air, flip around and land on all four hooves. "Hi there!" She smiled hugely at the pony with the cowpoke hat and the orange coat. "I'm Pinkie Pie." Just lightly in her vision, something that even she couldn't tell if it was real or not, lines of code slowly disappeared and her sight returned to normal.

The pony's eye twitched. "Ah've never seen a pony do that before, you come down with some magic flu 'er somethin'?"

Pinkie Pie bounced in place while still smiling. "Oh no, I'm not sick. At least, I don't think I'm sick. Was I sneezy while I was taking some shut-eye in the grass?"

The pony shook her head. "Nope. Well, anyway, my name is Apple Jack, and this here is Big Macintosh." She pointed to the big colt with a red coat. "He's the one up'n found you lying there snoring like a pig in a mud puddle."

"Thanks, Big Mac," Pinkie smiled.

Apple Jack held up a pair of broken glasses. "We also found these lyin' next to ya. These here specs yours?"

Pinkie shook her head. "My vision has always been Pinkie Perfect," she said, eyes growing to enormous size for emphasis. Her tail started to twitch. She swung her head around in a full circle. "Uh, Apple Jack, I think that tree is gonna fall over over there." She pointed. Sure enough, the minute she said that, an apple tree fell over and all its apples tumbled towards them.

Now both ponies eyes were twitching. "How'd you know that?" Apple Jack asked.

Pinkie shrugged. "I just knew, AJ. Anyway, is there anywhere I could stay for a while until I can find a house? I think by falling into your apple orchard I moved to this town. Where are we?"

Apple Jack smiled. "Ah reckon ah can find ya someone who can put you up to bunk for a while. This is Ponyville, by the way, home to the Apple Family and many other fine folk you'll come across in these here parts. Welcome!"

Pinkie plonked alongside Apple Jack as she led her to her new home. "A welcome, huh? I should throw you guys a welcome party!"

Apple Jack laughed. "Your face lit up brighter than a zap apple when you said that. You like parties, huh?"

Pinkie glanced at her cutie mark: three balloons, one blue, two yellow. "It's my special talent."


End file.
